The Rules of Love
by JeffreyNero
Summary: Kevin Kiley is the newest worker at Layla's Cafe, and Mike is falling for him. He falls in a set of steps, that Layla calls the Rules of Love. And it always ends badly. Will it change this time? Miz X A-Ry slash
1. Hiding True Feelings

_-Hiding True Feelings-_

The sounds of the bustling city outside his window was enough to keep Mike awake, thoughts buzzing around in his mind. Kevin Kiley. The new addition to Layla's Cafe's Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday afternoon schedule. Kevin had dark azure eyes and light blond hair, he was charismatic and sweet. Layla had hired him instantly and put him in Mike's care. All Mike could do was be mean to the guy when he really didn't deserve it.

Kevin looked as though he was gonna cry when Mike yelled at him for spilling a customers food all over them. He sighs, turning over onto his stomach and burying his face into his pillow. He didn't understand why he had to be such an asshole. He bad mouths Kevin. He yells at Kevin. He avoids Kevin's beautiful eyes. He wants to express his authority to Kevin. He wants to impress Kevin. He likes Kevin. It's the only explanation his mind can come up with.

_1) Avoiding Eye Contact - Hiding True Feelings_

Mike mentally curses Layla's list she had for him. He always did the same things when falling in love. All his relationships ended bad because of this list that he subconsciously follows. He never liked admitting it when Layla was right, but boy was she dead on about that list and had been for years. Layla had seen Mike's actions that day during Kevin's shift, and of course, she knew. He groans softly. The girls (Layla, Michelle, Eve, and Maryse) are probably already placing bets on how bad he'll fuck it up this time or how long it'll take for him and Kevin to start dating.

* * *

><p>Yes, it's short, but most of these chapters will be short... ANYWAY! My new story most of you have been waiting for! Probably, probably not. ha... okay, I changed the name like five times and changed the story line like six times... I just hope you like it.<p> 


	2. Flirtation

_-Flirtation-_

"Good afternoon Mike," Layla said cheerfully, getting Kevin's attention at the sound of Mike's name. The blond looked up to find Mike staring at him while he was cleaning tables. He bent his head and went back to cleaning, biting his lip slightly.

"Hey Lay," Mike's voice sounded like heaven in Kevin's ears, a soft barely noticeable Ohio (or just plain northern) accent rang in his voice. Kevin was so busy wiping the tables that he didn't notice Mike standing behind him until he saw the brunettes reflection in the mahogany wood. He squeaked (in a very manly way), backing up into the other man. "Watch it Kevin," Mike said gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You okay? A little bit jumpy today?" Mike jokes as the blond turns and faces him. Kevin laughs nervously.

"Uh yeah, I guess," Kevin muttered, playing with the hem of his white oxford Layla's Cafe uniform. Mike chuckles softly, before sighing.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm always hard on newbies," Kevin nods.

"O-Okay, I-I mean, it's okay" Kevin flushes pink. Mike smiles and winks at him before heading to his station behind the counter at the cash register.

_2) Winking - Flirtation_

Mike cursed himself, letting his head fall slightly when he realized what he had just done. Flirting. God it's happening again. "Flirt," Layla mutters, elbowing Mike as she passes. He rolls his eyes, glancing over at Kevin who smiles softly before looking away.

* * *

><p>Yay! A new chapter! ha ha, okay... I will probably update this every Monday and Friday, unless when we move it gets too overwhelming. Till next Monday, Ciao<p> 


	3. I Like You

_-I Like You-_

It had been two weeks, maybe, since Kevin was hired at Layla's Cafe. He got along with Mike now, and they talked when they could with out the '_Slave Driver_', as they had dubbed Layla, around. Today was no exception. They joked about how Layla worked them to near death and how Maryse spends most of her shift staring at herself in the shiny metallic napkin holders. Mike smiles at himself as he grabs his lunchbox off of the counter in the break room, and leans against the counter. He was starting to fall for Kevin, and as much as he wanted it to bother him, it didn't.

He can't really remember the last time he had a serious relationship that didn't end badly and he wanted whatever he had with Kevin to last. He sighed as he walked out of the break room, spotting the big rain storm that had rolled in while he was on his shift. Out in the middle of it, his face tilted up to the sky, was Kevin. He was smiling like the big idiot he was, his arms stretched out wide. Mike rolled his eyes, coming out the front door and standing under the awning.

"Having fun there, Kev?" Kevin twirls and faces him, smiling bashfully.

"Uh yeah," Mike chuckles, stepping out in the rain with him. He twirls around in the rain, and Kevin rolls his eyes. "You're not doing it right, Mike" Kevin steps in front of him, and pulls his arms away from his sides. "Now tilt your head up at the sky," Mike did so, closing his eyes as the rain washed over him. When he re-opened his eyes, Alex was smiling at him.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Mike questions him, a smirk gracing his lips. Kevin shakes his head.

"I wasn't giving you a look,"

"Whatever," Mike's smirk turns into a soft smile, which Kevin returns. Mike felt a wave of affection pass through him, and his smile turned sweet, almost loving.

_3) Loving Smiles - I Like Him_

* * *

><p>Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I only have one chapter this week because I've been at the lake since Sunday... Anyway, but I swear to you there will be two chapters next week<p> 


	4. I Care

_-I Care-_

Mike cares. He really does, and Layla knows this. When Kevin's hurt, Mike takes care of him. She felt bad, she really did. She wished Mike was different, and thought maybe she should warn Kevin as her eyes landed on the blond with was scrubbing a tables then panned over to Mike who was taking orders. Mike turns to walk away, brushing past Kevin as he does to. Kevin stands up and looks over at him, smiling.

"Falling in love, Kev?" Maryse asks as she passes, causing Kevin to blush. Layla smiles softly to herself, shaking her head. Poor Mikey, he'll get his heart broken and it'll be his fault again.

After work, since Mike and Kevin both has to work late, Mike was stepping out of the break room when he heard the telling sounds of someone crying. Mike walked quietly from the back to the front where he found that Kevin was the one crying. His shoulders were shaking with each sob and he was clutching his phone to his chest. Mike came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kevin jumped slightly and looked up shocked. He quickly wiped his eyes. "h-hey Mike"

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Look, Kevin I'm not stupid," Kevin sighs, wiping a hand over his face. "Now why were you crying?" Kevin sniffles slightly.

"My, um, my brother died..." Mike sighed, and wrapped a comforting arm around Kevin's shoulders. "It was a car crash, a drunk driver ran a red light and hit him dead on the driver's side" Mike rubbed Kevin's shoulder. Kevin laid his head on Mike's, crying and sobbing. His shoulders were shaking pitifully and Mike wanted so bad to hold him, dry his eyes and kiss him softly.

The crying went on for minutes, but for Mike they seemed like seconds. Kevin sniffles resided, and he pulled away from Mike, standing. His eyes were red and puffy, but at least he had stopped crying. Kevin bit his lip, and shifted from foot to foot. "Uh, thanks, 'ya know for letting me cry on your shoulder," Mike smiled slightly.

"No problem, Kev," Kevin blushed softly and his gaze dropped to the ground. "What's wrong?" Kevin glanced up at him, running a hand through his short blond hair.

"Um, will you go to the funeral with me?" Mike smiled again and nodded.

"Yeah Kevin, I will," Kevin looked relieved that he'd have a friend, someone that he related to with him. He was about to turn away when Mike pulled him into a hug, and Kevin didn't hesitate to hug back. His body was still shaking slightly as if he was afraid, but as Mike's grip firmed, he stopped. They were pressed together their bodies melding into the hug, and it seemed to give them both comfort. Kevin reluctantly pulled away, and smiled at Mike.

"See 'ya Mike," Kevin turned and left the cafe, leaving Mike standing there feeling light.

"See 'ya," he said to no one in particular. After about a minute, Mike locked up and left. His mind on the list.

_4) A Hug - I Care_

* * *

><p>YES! I POSTED A CHAPTER! You have no idea how proud I am with myself :D<p> 


	5. Waiting For A Kiss

_-Waiting For A Kiss-_

The funeral was fast approaching, and Kevin was getting more nervous as the days passed by. He had started chewing on his nails, and pacing when he was alone, or when they brought up the subject. Mike wanted to know why he was so stressed about this, it was just a family gathering for the funeral, it's not like the president is gonna be there.

Mike was watching as Kevin bit his nails while leaning against the counter in the break room, when he snapped and decided to ask him. He crossed his arms over his chest, causing Kevin to look at him. "What?"

"Why are you biting your nails like that?" Kevin just shrugged, accidentally ripping a nail off too close to the skin so it started to bleed. He popped the digit into his mouth just as Chris Irvine, the cook, walked in and chuckled.

"Hey Kev, s'that like suckin' your own dick?" Kevin frowned and glared at Chris, who was too busy laughing.

"No it's like sucking your mom's!" Kevin shouts and throws Mike's lunchbox at him. "asshole" he mutters, sticking his finger back in his mouth. Mike rolls his eyes, his worried gaze landing on Kevin, who looked far-off and sad. Mike frowned, and didn't even notice as Chris flipped Kevin a bird before exiting to go do his job.

"Kevin, you're acting weird,"

"No I'm not," Kevin snapped irritably. "You are probably the fifth person today to tell me that,"

"But you are, Kev, you're all nervous or something"

"Maybe it's 'cos I haven't seen my parents since I left for college" Kevin mutters. "They think I'm married,"

"Why?" Kevin huffs.

"It's a long story" Mike raises a questioning eyebrow but Kevin ignores it. "So I have to tell them that 1) I'm divorced now or 2) I lied... and 2 isn't exactly my first choice,"

"Well, I guess we'll see when we get there" Kevin nods, smiling slightly.

"I guess," he mutters, his gaze on Mike's blue eyes. Somehow they had gotten closer while they were talking and their faces were mere inches away. Mike's tongue snaked out and licked his lips, waiting for the kiss that was surely not going to come like all the other times. And he was right. It didn't come. Layla caught them.

"BOYS! get back to work!" she snapped, and Kevin looked away embarrassed. He sent Mike a smile before disappearing out of the break room. Mike was about to leave when Layla stopped him. "Trying to jump ahead and break the chain, eh, Mikey?" She questioned and he glared, pushing past her.

_5) Licking Lips - Waiting For A Kiss_

* * *

><p>I'm going out of town this Friday so I won't be able to update then, and I won't be back until Tuesday. I'm going to be too busy to post so I'm gonna post Monday's chapter too.<p> 


	6. I love you

_-I love you-_

The funeral was finally here and Mike thanked god. He wanted to get away from Layla and her smirking-ass-self. Everything was awkward after she broke them up in the break room, and Chris had noticed, big time. He was picking on them more than often, saying stuff like 'what happened? You two fuck or something?' it always made Mike gape at him and Kevin blush. So he was thinking the worse, and Layla was just being a bitch. Every time he was near her she either brought up the List or smirked at him.

He was just glad to be getting away. Even though he didn't work every day during the week, Layla seemed to find him everywhere and Chris's comments often replayed in his head. He sighed as he and Kevin pulled up to the airport. They were flying to Richmond, where Kevin's family lives. As they went through the airport everything seemed blurred until they landed and found a bright eyed, mop-topped brunette waiting for them at the airport. She tackled Kevin, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly. He chuckled. "Lemme go Micks," She did so, and got up, stepping back to take a good look at Mike, who stood there awkwardly. When Kevin reached his feet, Mike had the feeling that the girl was trying to kill him with her mind. "Mickie, this is Mike-"

"Your husband?" Mike blanched and Kevin elbowed him sharply.

"No, Mike's my friend, he works with me," Mickie nods, stepping closer to poke at Mike's ribs, making him squirm.

"You're not squishy," she mutters, squinting at him. She must have thought all city boys were fat, and Mike found that sort-of insulting. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Mike this is my step-sister, Mickie James" Mickie held out her hand and Mike took it. They shook quickly, and Mike stuffed his hand back into his pocket. "Well, we better get going" Mickie nods, latching onto both Kevin and Mike's arms.

"Rachel and Dad can't wait to see you, when's your husband flying in? I really want to meet him Kevin," Kevin swallows and Mike glances at him. "He does know the viewing is tomorrow right?"

"Um, Micks, 'ya see... I lied, to make Mom and your dad happy," Mickie frowns.

"Aw," she pouts, but took it pretty well and didn't bring it up again. Kevin and Mickie spent their time discussing how mad mom was likely to be when she finds out that he wasn't a lawyer and was working in a Cafe. Mike zoned out the whole time, his eyes closed and his head leaned against the window.

* * *

><p>Sometime between when they left and when they arrived, Mike had fallen asleep and when he opened his eyes he got an eyeful of a beautiful house. He could only imagine what it cost, compared to his tiny apartment. Mickie bounded ahead of them, jingling the car keys in her hand as she went. "It's hard to imagine that she's twenty," Kevin mutters, and Mike chuckles as they walk up to the door. "Oh, Mike, Mom and Jason are both kinda snobby, even though they don't show it, really"<p>

"_Kinda?_" Mike asks, his eyes taking in every detail in the entry way.

"Okay, _a lot_... It's hard to believe I don't even remember what their jobs are anymore" Kevin mutters to himself as a petite woman rushes down the stair case. Her hair was a pale blond, and her eyes were the same dark azure as Kevin's. She rushed to hug him, her ugly pink pumps clacking on the marble floor.

"Kevin, dear, how are you?" She asks, embracing her son before pulling away to get a proper look.

"I'm good mom," He answers, smiling slightly. Her eyes land on Mike and she smiles at him.

"Oh you are too cute!" She exclaims, pinching his cheek. Mike winces inwardly, and as she pulls her hand away his hand goes over his cheek. "I'm Rachel Kiley, and you are?"

"Michael Mizanin, nice to meet you Mrs. Kiley" Rachel smiles, her hand covering her heart.

"Oh my, the boy is so polite! And you were born in the north?" Kevin rolls his eyes, ushering his mom away from Mike and into the family room. After a few seconds, Mike follows. the family room was brandished in warm reds, oranges, yellows, and browns and was quite cozy. Seated on the love seat was Mickie and Kevin's step-dad, Jason. He's a tall man, his long legs stretched out in front of him, his chocolate brown hair is greying and his hazel eyes are soft. Rachel was seated on the spare chair beside it and Kevin had plopped down on a comfy lounge chair. Mike stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Kevin pulled him down to sit beside him. "So, Michael, where do you work?" Mike opened his mouth to reply but Kevin cut him off.

"Call him Mike, and I have to tell you something before you start interrogating him like he's my husband" Kevin took a deep breath, ignoring his mom's questioning glare. "I'm not married to Mike, we're not even dating, and I never got a job as a lawyer" Rachel gasps, and Jason just frowns. "Mike and I work in a Cafe, and we're not living in a flat in the heart of New York... I live in a tiny one bed room apartment in Massachusetts and Mike does too" Rachel's nose crinkles.

"You're living in one of those filthy, disgusting, trashy apartments?" Kevin nods, and Mike says nothing. He was too busy focusing on the blank stare of Kevin's step-father.

"I don't care, I'm comfortable there" Rachel almost gags and Mickie laughs from where she's sitting.

"Rachel, you should see your face!" Rachel rolls her eyes, before turning her attention to Mike with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, dear, if I had _known _you two weren't married," she sends a pointed glare her sons way. "Then we could've prepared the other guest room... But you'll have to share with Kevin tonight," Mike nods, blushing slightly at the thought of sharing a bed with Kevin. Rachel stands, straightening out the wrinkles in her skirt. "STACEY!" She calls and a normal looking woman enters the room. She had curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, Mrs. Rachel,"

"Take Mike up to the guest room, I need to have a talk with Kevin," Mike stands and Stacey smiles, leading Mike up the stair case, to the right and down a hall to the room at the end of the hall.

"So you and Kevin are married?" Mike blushes and smiles slightly.

"No, we're not... He lied about that," Stacey giggles.

"Oh boy, he's always been like that," she says and then she's off. Mike sits down on the bed, noticing that the luggage was already there. Mike feels a little jealous of how wealthy Kevin's family is, but he shakes it off and lays back on the bed.

* * *

><p>He was staring at the ceiling when Kevin entered the room, and flopped down on the bed beside him. "Of course, after I warn you about them they decide to be nice," he mumbles, facing Mike. "I just got an earfull about lying to them and shit..." Mike smiles at Kevin, rolling over just as he did when he first flopped down on the bed.<p>

"They can't be too horrible" Kevin rolls his eyes.

"You have no idea" And a silence settles between them, giving Mike time to really pay attention to Kevin's eyes. They were such a deep blue, almost intoxicating. Mike was about to say something when he stopped himself. They were so close. Mike only had to move an inch to press his lips against Kevin's, and that's all his heart was telling him to do. That's exactly what he did. Their lips meshed together in a messy, yet oh-so perfect kiss. Kevin was caught of guard, and he pulled away.

"I love you?" Mike offers, blushing.

_6) A Kiss On The Lips - I Love You_

* * *

><p>This is the last post until next Friday since I had to post early.<p> 


End file.
